Youko
Overview Youko Saionji is Sekai's mother. She is not present in the School Day's anime, but she makes her first appearance in the Valentine's Day OVA. She usually is seen forcing Sekai to pursue her goals and fight for her love. Personality Youko is a kind and loving mother who cares greatly about her daughter Sekai. She is always seen trying to support her to pursue her goals in love. She can also be very passionate about her own love as well. In certain endings, Youko will go so far as to quit her job to be with Makoto and end up having sex with him. History Youko was born the third child of Moegi Inou and Tomaru Sawagoe. Youko however, was kept in dark about the event of Snow Radish Vacation. Sometimes in her teenage years, her mother Moegi fell ill after the fight with her aunt, Asagi, for the problem about Tomaru and the custody of Ayumu. Later, Youko went with her sister Kagura to rescue their brother, Ayumu, from the clutchof Asagi and succeeded but not without price: Kagura has gotten pregnant from Asagi's husband, Juzo. Youko stayed with Ayumu for sometimes but was forced to return to her sister when Ayumu become involved with Rurika Washino. On the way back, Youko meet a man named Shun Hazama, who would later become her friend and colleague at the Radish Restaurant on the Haramihama Beach. She also become acquainted with her niece, Mai (who, at time, Youko believed to be her sister), Mai's sister Rina, Kagura's granddaughter Rio, Wakaba Nijou, and Natsuhi Ebata. Youko soon falls in love with Shun and begins a relationship with him, being saved her from Tomaru's clutches. However, Youko didn't know that Shun was also involved with other womens and once she knew, she along with Mai, separated from him and took their daughters away. She later changed her surname to Saionji to prevent Shun from finding her and their daughter, Sekai . Appearance Youko has short brown hair much like Sekai, however, her hair is much more flat and falls down, as opposed to Sekai's which is curled from behind. She usually wears a purple shirt with a light red sweater over it. In the Valentine's Day OVA, she is seen wearing an apron on top of these as she is cooking food. Unlike her daughter, Youko sports an extremely curvaceous figure, and has one of the largest busts out of all the characters. The only two characters with larger busts than her are Kotonoha and her mother Manami. Because she wears very modest clothing, her well-endowed figure is overlooked and usually not noticeable. However, her pretty face and kind demeanor are still enough to cause Makoto to go after her. At the beach, Youko wears an extremely tight two-piece purple swimsuit that barely covers her large breasts. Unlike her modest clothing, her two-piece swimsuit can barely cover her voluptuous figure and her breasts can be seen sticking out under the two-piece. Gallery Youko and her friends.jpg|Youko and her friends in bikinis Youko Saionji Clothing.jpg|Youko in her plain clothes. Youko taking a shower.jpg|Youko showering. SomethingToEat.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Saionjis